1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for compensating for variations in the matrix height (thickness) and optionally the paper thickness on a rotary printing machine, particularly rotogravure printing presses.
2. Prior Art
Prior art compensating means of this type are usually based on a rigid connection between the roller or cylindrical axes, i.e., the center-to-center distance between the cooperating cylinders/rollers is fixed once the machine has been adjusted. Compensation for variations in the height or thickness of the matrix is achieved by mechanically adjusting the distance between the cylinder axes until the correct contact has been obtained with the matrix and the cylinders are then locked in this position.
In principle this adjustment could be obtained by changing the thickness of the matrix with respect to immovable cylinders, but this solution is labour-intensive and impractical.